


Business visit

by SheenaWilde



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Ezio is a man of many talents, but he can't possess all the skills in the world. But he can always turn to Leonardo.





	Business visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocsibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocsibe/gifts).



> Just a cute little fic for the prompt of my friend, emocsibe. I was on the train and bored, and wanted to write, so she sent me a short prompt.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze was a man of many talents. Trained assassin and banker, as well as well-educated. He knew how to kill a man in more ways than he cared to count, knew how to run a business successfully, and how to charm the ladies – and the occasional men – with entertaining small-talk and reciting poetry. But none of the skills he possessed were helping him now.

Ezio cursed loudly as he stopped in the shadow of a tower to examine the tear on his robe. He was fighting a guard who was surprisingly persistent and actually proved hard to kill. He quickly dropped his bow when faced with the Master Assassin and pulled out a dagger. A damn dagger that was quicker than Ezio anticipated, and while it hadn’t broken the skin, it left a huge tear on his long white robe.

Just wonderful, Ezio thought to himself as he looked at the cut. He needed his assassin clothes tonight – he had a target to catch! He couldn’t go there without his proper robe, and a torn robe was too dangerous to risk. But he couldn’t. It was a thing women learned, not men, which is hindsight wasn’t very useful for assassins… But Ezio couldn’t go to his sister now – she was out of the city for official assassin business, and the girls in the brothel weren’t exactly known for this kind of handiwork… So this left him with only one option.

The workshop was quiet when Ezio entered, too quiet. Normally Leonardo made more noise than all of Roma just by existing, so this meant that he either wasn’t here, or that he was sleeping. Despite it being barely after noon, Ezio wasn’t surprised when he found the artist lying on his desk, head resting on a huge book he must have been studying when he fell asleep. With the crazy sleep schedule he was keeping, it was no wonder sleep caught him here. Ezio smiled and walked over to a chair, and as silently as he could, he stripped down to his shirt and breeches, putting his robes onto the chair. Then he got comfortable in another chair with a book and waited for Leonardo to wake up.

“Ezio…?” he heard Leonardo mumble sleepily and as he looked up from reading, he saw the artist rub his eyes, then turn to him again. “How long have you been here? You could have just woken me.”

“Not too long, an hour maybe” Ezio smiled as he put his book aside, standing up from his chair and walked over to his lover, then leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “You sleep too little as it is, of course I didn’t wake you.”

“You worry too much for me” Leonardo chided him, shaking his head but he had a dreamy smile on, so Ezio just grinned. “Anyway, to what do I owe this visit? Business or pleasure?”

“Unfortunately, business” Ezio sighed and turned around to go to his clothes, picking up his ruined robe and showed it to Leonardo, blushing as he did. “Can you help me with this? I need it for tonight, and I can’t sew, and Claudia is away on a mission… I assumed you can sew, since you made the flying machine and that parachute…”

“Of course, my dear” Leonardo said as he watched Ezio fumble with his words awkwardly as he was holding out his damaged robe. It was the cutest sight and Leonardo could see the seventeen-year-old boy he had first met in Firenze many years ago in the trained assassin who was now standing in front of him. Once again, he was amazed by how much he loved this adorable man. He reached out for the robe and went to get his sewing kit from a chest. “It will only take a few minutes, my love.”

“Thank you, Leonardo.”


End file.
